The present invention relates generally to dental floss, and more specifically to dental floss comprising segments having different textures.
Advancements in materials and manufacturing techniques have resulted in a wide range of options when it comes to dental floss. For example, until fairly recently, dental floss options consisted primarily of waxed or unwaxed floss available in various flavors. Currently however, a wide variety of flosses are available, with each variety having its own benefits and limitations. Examples of different materials from which dental floss is currently made include nylon, Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or “Teflon®,” ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), and polyester, among others.
Another dental floss option relates to the texture of the floss. Some flosses, such as those formed of PTFE, are designed to be relatively thin and smooth, which allows them to more easily pass through the space between adjacent teeth. Other flosses are designed to be relatively thick, textured, or coarse to remove plaque and other debris more effectively from the larger spaces between adjacent teeth. While many people appreciate the ease of use associated with a relatively thin and smooth floss, many dentists recommend the thick and coarse floss for more effective cleaning.